


The Cliff Edge

by cruciokilljoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Pre-Slash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciokilljoy/pseuds/cruciokilljoy
Summary: Draco is tired, and wants to take back control of his life.  Jumping seems like the only answer.  When an accident occurs during a charms lesson, Harry might be the only one to make him see sense, and help him before it's too late.





	The Cliff Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. All JKR's.

Draco stood on the rocky cliff edge, staring down into the black abyss fifty feet beneath him. The icy wind billowed past him, yet he felt nothing. He hadn’t felt anything for a while.

Looking down, he saw his end, and he wasn’t greeted by fear, but by clarity; a sense of belonging, and he welcomed it. _Just one more step,_ he thought desperately, _one more step, and I can be free. Free from everything._ There was nothing stopping him so why couldn’t he take the jump?

“Because you don’t have to do this.” A firm voice spoke from behind him. Draco stiffened at the sound.

“Potter,” he said tiredly, his voice lacking the usual malice it once held. “What are you doing here?”

“Do you honestly think that after today I’d ignore this?” Harry said, exasperated.

“Yes, Potter, I did.” Draco snapped, turning on his heel to face the gryffindor.

** _Earlier that day:_ **

_“Ron!” Harry heard Hermione yell from across the room as he landed on top of Draco. “You definitely said the spell wrong.”_

_“Potter,” Draco drawled, trying not to flinch at the pain the fall had caused him. “Get off me.”_

_Harry looked down at the blond as he realised the compromising position he was in - Harry lay on the slytherin’s chest, his face mere inches from Draco’s. Flustered, he stood up quickly. Without thinking, Harry held his hand out Draco to help him up. Shock ran through him when the blond accepted it. Only because I’m too weak right now to help myself up, Draco’s snarky voice rang through his head, yet his mouth remained closed._

_“What happened here?” Professor Flitwick said, running over to the group._

_“Weasley pronounced the bloody spell wrong, and sent Potter flying into me.” Draco spat at the ginger’s direction. Ron’s face became a bright shade of red._

_“Do you remember what he said?” The professor said hurriedly._

_“I believe it was ‘Legimentos Mensa.’” Harry recalled. “Is that bad, Professor?” He added worriedly. Flitwick breathed a sigh of relief._

_“It isn’t bad, Mr Potter. For you, anyway. I’m afraid, Mr Malfoy, that Harry will have access to your mind for a few days. It’ll wear off, certainly.” He reassured. “It could be worse.”_

“I can hear your thoughts, Malfoy.” Potter said. “I won’t let you do this.”

“And why is that? Win some house points for Gryffindor for stopping a suicide attempt? Make yourself feel better by helping someone out?” He shouted. Potter stared at him, refusing to back down. He took a step towards Draco.

“Malfoy-.” 

“Stop!” He said, his voice breaking. “Don’t come any closer!” Potter’s gaze flew to Draco’s eyes, seeing the pain and anger burning within. He watched as the blond took a small step back, standing with his feet perched precariously off the edge, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. The gryffindor raised his hands out in front of him cautiously. “I don’t want your help, Potter! I have nothing left!”

“Draco, think about what you’re doing here.” He said. “You’re going to end it all. There’s no going back. Once you jump, that’s it.”

“Exactly!” Draco shouted. “You’ve been in my head! You’ve seen what he wants me to do! I can’t do it! I won’t!”

“You don’t have to.” Potter said slowly, carefully taking another step closer. To his relief, the slytherin didn’t move. “Let me help you, Draco. We can sort this.”

“Why would you help me, Harry?” He choked. “I’ve bullied you and your friends mercilessly for six years.”

“No one deserves this, Draco. Because of today, I know how you truly feel. You didn’t want this.” The blond shook his head once, turning his gaze towards the ground.

“I don’t know what to do.” He muttered, ashamed for looking so weak in front of his enemy.

“I’m not your enemy, Draco.” Harry said, hearing the slytherin’s thought. Harry was now standing in front of Draco, his hand reaching out to gently grab his arm. Draco’s eyes followed the movement, and as he felt Harry tug him away from the edge, he let him. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled Draco into a loose embrace, gasping slightly in shock when Draco tightened the hold, clutching at the gryffindor like his life depended on it - in a way, it did. Harry gently tugged on the hair at the base of his neck as Draco leant his head on Harry’s shoulder, shaking violently.

There was nothing to say. No words would make the situation any easier to comprehend or manage. He simply allowed Draco to collapse on him, letting his walls crumble in his grip. Draco’s breathing had begun to steady and settle into a normal rhythm when he pulled away, but he wouldn’t fully release his hold on Harry.

“I want it to stop, Harry.” He said quietly. “The pain, the guilt, the fear. He’s going to kill me if I don’t do what he wishes. At least if I jumped, I would die by my own terms. It wouldn’t be from hours of torture. I can’t take that pain again.” Harry felt Draco open his mind up to a memory of the previous summer. He watched as Draco was hit with the Cruciatus curse over and over again in what he assumed was Malfoy Manor.

“Let’s go back to the castle, alright?” Harry said, taking Draco’s pale hand in his own tanned one. “Away from the cliff edge.”

“I don’t know.” Draco spoke softly, glancing back down into the gloomy depths below, but unlike before, the impending darkness didn’t seem as friendly as it did moments ago.

“Well, at least closer to the school.” Harry said, choosing not to comment on Draco’s recent realisation, much to the blond’s relief. With Draco’s nod, Harry tugged on their joined hands, smiling softly when he felt Draco tighten his grip.

Swallowing his pride, Draco uttered his next words very quietly. “Thank you.” Harry’s only reply was a slight squeeze of his hand.

“A fresh start?” Harry asked. “Just one person helping another. No enemy business.” Draco nodded, and walked with the gryffindor as he led him away from his exit. For the first time since the end of his fifth year, Draco felt hopeful for his future. Who knew a mistake by Ronald Weasley would have that much of an impact on him.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Legimentos' like Legilimens for mind-reading.  
> 'Mensa' for the mind.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
